


Collected. Contrite. Sincere.

by abrilas, HeyJude19



Series: The Three Words Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inspired by Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrilas/pseuds/abrilas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyJude19/pseuds/HeyJude19
Summary: Drabble based on the beautiful art of @abrilas-art on tumblr of Draco on his way back to Hogwarts on September 1, 1998. He spent the ride compartmentalizing and reciting over and over in his head the apology he wanted to give Hermione Granger that night.
Series: The Three Words Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189406
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	Collected. Contrite. Sincere.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the beautiful art that inspired this little drabble, please [check it out on tumblr](https://abrilas-art.tumblr.com/post/628250986435297280/heyjude19-writing). And then go look at the rest of what [@abrilas-art](https://abrilas-art.tumblr.com/) creates, because it's all fantastic. Thank you friend for inspiring me with your art.
> 
> Listen to the podfic from [ETL-Echo Audiobooks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKbITX7R1mQ).

Collected. Contrite. Sincere.

The train sped by flat fields and rolling hills and would eventually wind through mountains. Alone in his compartment, Draco repeated the three words necessary to frame his mind and focus his thoughts on the task he’d given himself. The imagined scenario that he would need to breathe into reality. His apology to Hermione Granger would take place this evening, he’d decided.

“Granger, may I speak with you for a moment?”

No, not Granger. Hermione. He should address her by her given name.

“Hermione, may I speak with you for a moment?”

Collected.

He’d approach her after the Welcome Feast. After McGonagall gave her speech about unification with the goal of rebuilding their world. Words meant to heal a broken generation. Words to console a grieving crowd. Granger would be listening attentively, per usual, nodding along, her intent to participate in this redemption of her beloved school written all over her earnest face.

And so Draco would approach her post feast. Students would begin to leave en masse, filing out through the doors to get to comfortable beds and the safety of common rooms. Draco would wait by the hall exit, straight-backed and tall. He would ignore the glares and stares of her companions.

“Hermione may I speak with you for a moment?”

Contrite.

She’d stop, of course. Because he’d never, not once, addressed her as anything other than “Granger” or a certain moniker-that-shall-not-be-named. She’d stare up at him. Curiosity and suspicion blazing in those over-large brown eyes. Curiosity would win out. And bravery. Because it always did with her. She’d shoo away her friends and step to the side of the Entrance Hall with him.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

No. It shouldn’t be about what he wants.

“I need to apologize to you.”

No. It shouldn’t be about his needs either.

“Thank you for agreeing to speak with me.” Much better. Come from a place of humility.

“Thank you for agreeing to speak with me. I should like to apologize to you, if you’ll allow it.”

Good, yes. Phrase it as asking for permission. She deserves a choice. She didn’t have one on your drawing room floor.

Sincere.

Perhaps she’d give non-verbal consent. She’d nod and bite her lip. Or maybe she’d be too shocked to respond. Her mouth popping open, arms falling limp at her sides. Either way, he’d wait out her unspoken or spoken assent to continue. Then he’d take a deep and fortifying breath and lay his pride at her feet.

“Granger.” No, Hermione.

“Hermione. I am so sorry for my previous horrible behavior towards you. My upbringing is no excuse for the slur I so often called you, nor for the way I treated you in years past. I am very sorry for the harm—”

No, not harm. Torture. Don’t mince words here. She was tortured. She was tortured in front of you.

“I am very sorry for the torture you suffered at my aunt’s hands. I should have interfered in some way and I am sorry that I did not.”

And now he must ask another thing of her. He must be prepared for a refusal, as is her right. But to begin this possibly futile journey towards absolution, he must ask her.

“Though I have no right to ask, I should like to all the same. Please forgive me.”

The skies outside the window had grown dark as the train slowed to a stop at Hogsmeade station. The moment would be upon him in but two hours.

Collected. Contrite. Sincere.

His compartment door slid open.

“Oh! I was only checking for any First Years that might need help,” she explained quickly and made to shut the door.

“Wait!” He called. Miraculously, she did. She stood at the threshold, and faced him head on.

Collected. Contrite. Sincere.

“Hermione may I speak with you for a moment?”


End file.
